The Baker's Son
by FanGirlHungerGamesPercyJackson
Summary: Peeta and Katniss are now allowed to see each other. They try to rekindle their relationship together. Will they fall in love or just be friends? Plus this starts after the story is over but before the epilogue and continues into the epilogue.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I was lying in my District 13 bed like I have been for weeks. Mourning, weeping, and sleeping was the only things I was doing. Prim is gone. What more do I have to live for. I was curled up in the cotton sheets, crying silently, when the door to my room opened. I stayed still, not moving a single muscle on my limp, weak body. A blonde haired boy my age appeared and sat next to me. He pulled the covers off my face. I was turned away from him, but I knew who it was. He started moving my brown hair out of my eyes. We were silent for a few seconds until he began to speak. "You can't stay in your room forever, Katniss." I closed my eyes and a quiet tear escaped my brown iris. "You don't understand," I muttered, mustering all my strength to say these three words. "Just because my family didn't love me doesn't mean I didn't love them. They were the only thing I had. Besides you." I turned to face him. His messy blonde hair and blue pools for eyes were stellar for the ladies in District 12. He smiled at me and said, "I can only be with you for a few hours a day. Don't ruin it." I cracked a smile for the first time in as long as I remember. "Please come out of this hell that you're living in. Come on. I bet it has been forever since you've eaten. We can go to the dining room. The cuisine has improved a bit," he told me. "Ok, but only for you Peeta." He rubbed shoulder. We stood up and headed to the door. Peeta put his hand on the knob. "Are you ready?" he asked me. I nodded and he turned knob towards me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The door opened and a tingle of fear trickled up my spine. Peeta grabbed my hand before we left the doorway and intertwined his fingers in between mine. I smiled softly then stepped forward, Peeta only one step behind me. I was wearing what looked a hospital gown which didn't help the situation. Peeta grabbed a blanket and covered my shoulders with it. I turned my head slightly and saw the blonde, messy hair out of the corner of my eye. I continued to walk forward, only baby steps though. I was nervous as hell and wanted to turn back. I turned around, anticipating Peeta would let me go back to my room. Peeta, being a human barrier, only stood there in silence giving me the you-can-do-it look. I squeezed his hand for comfort and pressed on making my way to the dining area. We started walking passed people that stayed in District 13 after the rebellion was over. An older woman stared at me like I was a mental patient. When I noticed her, I focused my gaze at the ground. Peeta was guiding me with his strides. Suddenly, Peeta stopped and just stood there in the middle of the hallway. Still holding his hand, I looked back up at him. He was staring at nothing, just open air. "Peeta? Are you all right?" I asked being to feel a bit concerned. He shook his head, like he was getting out of his day dream state. "I'm… I'm fine," he muttered. He slipped he's fingers out from mine and dropped my hand, letting it hang at my side like one of the dead game I used to shoot. He started to proceed forward, leaving me behind. I stood there, feeling naked and exposed. The blanket was still over my shoulders and I laid my head on it for comfort. The warmth reminded me about the time after the first games, when Peeta would be my knight in shining armor and save me from my nightmares. I started to jog forward, trying to reach him. Soon after I started jogging, I felt weak and collapsed to the floor on my knees. A familiar face was luckily standing there and rushed to my face. I knew who it was as soon as he bent down to help me. "Hi sweetheart," he said. Haymitch.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I stared blankly at the wall behind him, trying not to match his gaze. "Oh poor Sweetheart did old Lover Boy leave you… again?" he asked me, his devious smile spread across his face. I stayed quiet, trying to focus on something else. Haymitch lifted his hand and placed it on top of my shoulder. He used me to get himself up, then he held out his hand for me to grab. "I don't want to leave you on the floor like this. C'mon let's go someplace else." I twiddled my two thumbs together like my own personal thumb war. "Haymitch…," I shuttered, "Where are you going to take me?" Under his long, blonde hair, I could see him crack a smile. "Where your destination has been since you left that horrid room of yours. The dining area," Haymitch responded, his hand still waiting for me to grab. I nodded, acknowledging his comment. I stared up at him. He looked impatient. "So…. are you coming?" he asked. I grabbed his hand. "Where else would I go?" I asked. He smiled and pulled me off the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When Haymitch and I arrived at the dining area, I was surprisingly calm. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Haymitch look over at me. "You okay, Sweetheart?" he asked me. "I'm okay… for now at least," I told him. He nodded and walked into the dining area. I followed. He was walking straight to a guy with blonde hair and I knew that hair anywhere. I started to jog to him, so I could just feel his warmth again. I turned to see his face and sure enough it was my knight in shining armor. Peeta Mallark. Haymitch came behind us and said with a smirk "I just reunited the Lovebirds." Peeta kept his head down; his gaze not matching mine. "Peeta… are you okay?" I asked him becoming nervous. He didn't respond; instead he sat there silent looking at the wall in front of him. I kept staring into his blue pools of eyes. "F… fine. I feel fine," he says to me, now his gaze finally matching mine. I smiled even though I knew, deep down, he wasn't. "Katniss it looks as if you haven't eaten for days. Let's get you and me some food. Peeta need anything else?" Haymitch asked. I looked at Peeta with a wooden bowl full of mushy, gross-looking soup infront of him. He shook his head no and Haymitch grabbed my wrist, so we could go in line. As we were walking, far enough so Peeta couldn't hear, Haymitch whispered, "Now you see why he can't be more than a few hours out of his room. He's not hostile. Just scarred. You can't be in two Hunger Games, expected to die both times, have your family and district blown up, and, oh, did I mention get captured by the Capitol and not be scarred. What happened to him when he was walking to the dining hall with you is something that happens to him all the time. He had a flashback sort of thing where he probably remembered your time in the Games with him. You will just have to get used to it." I shook my head, which told Haymitch I understood. I stood there for a few minutes, processing what Haymitch just explained to me. Haymitch grabbed my wrist again. "Come on Sweetheart. We're next in line."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I try to hide my confusion and nervousness from Peeta as I walk over to the table with Haymitch. When we arrive, I sit next to Peeta, who now looks more cheery and is eating his soup instead of staring at it. With all my emotions swirling around in my head, I grabbed the same disgusting soup Lover Boy has. I look over at Haymitch and my jaw drops. His plates are covered in multiple ribs, steaks, pot roasts, desserts, and more. He must of noticed my astonished look because he says, "Victors, good ones, like me get advantages in District 13." Peeta bursts into laughter and Haymitch and I join in.

After lunch, Peeta walks me back to my room. We were about halfway down the hallway that leads to my room when I stop. I stare down the hallway, scared at what may lie ahead. "Katniss? Are you alright?" Peeta asks me. I shake my head. "I… I can't. It's...," I stammer. Peeta nods. "Come with me. I'll take you to my room."

Peeta and I sat down on a couch in his room. "Sorry. I didn't think I was ready to go back there yet," I tell him. He nods. "I understand. The doctor said he's ending "treatment" and is giving me medication to help my um… fits. I'm now allowed to see you any time I want. You can stay her for a while if you want," he says to me. He grabs my hand. I know his next move before he does it. He gently puts his hand on my neck and pushes my brown hair off my cheek. I stare into his bright, blue eyes, which are as captivating as a famous artist's painting or an adventure book so exciting and exhilarating you can't put it down. He leans in and I don't deny him. Our lips touch and I feel the spark I did when we first kissed in the Games. But that kiss wasn't real. Unlike this one.


End file.
